Narth Depot
Narth Depot was created around 4990 by the Gray Ghosts from seven purchased Gigamon Space Stations (special versionthe station were ordered without gravo anchors and that all other parts are doubled up(2 Top Section, 2 Central Section, 2 Upper Shaft and 2 Lower Shaft) they are build like normal stations but without the gravo anchor and connected by Lower Shafts so the stations look like the figure 8.) to serve as advanced and secret R&D and manufacturing facility for up to TL 11+ items (mostly sheared as data from the Narth Supreme from the society they originally were the NNNTH). Narth Depot was named so for two reasons 1) as a misdirection and 2) the Narth supplied data was the basis of the work in the facility in the first years of it operation. they were combined and covered in 600km diameter sphere made of pure Neutroniumthe Neutronium for the sphere and the sphere itself was created with the assistance of the Narth civilisation to form the station with the stations serving as the initial frame work and living/work space. The reason it was created so big was it easier to create it this size (the external haul) it was easier to do so than to enlarge the whole thing when more space is needed. (seven special gigamon stations were used as the initial working and living space. over the years parts of the stations were dissembled and recycled and new parts build and constructed as needed. in the initial years the complex grew on average around 1% a year.) The reason it was made from so much pure Neutronium is existence of NNNTH theorems and equations of forming gravitational shield in higher dimensions and hyperspace for which enormous gravity source was needed. the initial design managed to redirect more than 99.9999% of the gravity generated by the Neutronium into higher dimensions and hyperspace but didnt mange to form stable shield. the formation of stable shield was achieved after 5040 when The Gray Nul (than member of the gray ghosts) sent Nul gravity experts and scientists to help and upgrade the equipment. Narth Depot has 3 times the weapons of Arsenal Gateequivalent of 15 Union Fleets + Special and Experimental weapons.. it also has permanently active 12 layer Para Dim Shield in addition to other advanced shields including narth temporal shield (same kind of shield to the one that protects Narth System). the narth parts of the Janus Device was developed and manufactured here. the station is under permanent total cloak (visual, energy, magnetics and gravity). using multiple active and passive stealth systems (one of them is the Psionic simolator that would later be used in the Janus System of the USS Tigershark ) and Visual Scramblers. Fleet Commend was told about the existence of the depot around 5160 prior to that only Stahl, The Military Council and The Assembly Intelligence Council know about the depot who wore told of it by the Gray Ghosts after being ordered to secrecy. even NAVINT didn't hear any rumours of its existence. the non narth crew of the depot was recruited only by recommendation of Stahl or research by Cherubim from retired officers and enlisted of the Fleet or the marines or specialists and scientists who hold Blue-Blue-Red clearance. after passing a mind check by the Narth Supreme or the duty narth of the depot. after the Red Dragon Prototype was stolen in 5017 from bone yard planet 72 the AIC passed a decision that Narth Depot will serve as storage and bone yard for any artefact higher than TL 10+ in possession of the Union.it was also decided that Narth Depot will serve temporarily as storage and bone yard for artefact higher than TL 9+ till the completion of the Black Bridge and Secure Bone Yard Depot ******. Category:Fragments and Ideas - Gnume